The Incident
by rainbowkitty97
Summary: Beast Boy develops a plan to try to get Raven's attention. It backfires (big surprise) and an argument ensues. Raven makes Beast Boy angry with an insult, thus causing something within the boy to want to break free. Will the rest of the Titans be able to figure out what's wrong? Better question: will they be able to fix it? Rated T. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1 (Beast Boy)

**_A/N:_** _This fanfic will have each chapter in either Raven's or Beast Boy's perspective. Possibly some of the other characters as well. So, enjoy._

 _Sorry if the characters aren't always in character. This is my first Teen Titan fanfic, after all._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

 _Note: I revised this chapter. If you had already read it, you do not have to reread it, unless you want to. I just fixed some grammar mistakes and changed some wording/phrasing. Also, I added some things that are unimportant to the plot._

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter One (Beast Boy)**

* * *

All these years living in this tower with Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven have been the best years of my life, although there have been some... issues...

Like, for example, the Beast incident a few years back (thank God they found a cure for it, but sadly, I feel like it'll come back. I think it may be getting stronger), and the end of the world incident last year, along with other minor incidents throughout the years that come with being a superhero.

Anyway, I have some secrets that I have yet to tell the others, and some that I'll probably never share: such as the fact that I am actually intelligent (I know, shocking. I'm such a good actor), the fact that I actually don't care much for my ears (I know. Shocking, again. They just make me feel so abnormal. I just say that they are "chick-magnets" to make myself feel better and make the others think that I'm confident about them), the fact that I actually don't like my skin much (for the same reason as my ears), and I have a huge crush on a teammate.

Hopefully no one knows how I feel about Raven...

Strange how she doesn't even know about my feeling after all these years. I mean, she's an empath, for God's sake!

Maybe I should come up with a plan to get her attention and tell/show her how I feel. I mean, I'm 14 and I haven't had a date in years, not since Tara...

Where was I... Right, the prank... It needs to be good, but what should it be?

"... I got it!" I exclaim as I race out of my room like a little kid that aced their test and couldn't wait to show their parents.

I ran to the common room, saw that Raven was there, then ran to Raven's room. It creeps me out, but I needed to go in there to get what I need. I grabbed a random book off of her bookshelf. I then ran back to my room to wait until tonight, when everyone's asleep, to put my plan into action.

That night, I went into the common room and set up the prank. When I was done, I went back to my room and set my alarm clock to get up early tomorrow morning.

* * *

'Morning. It's too early to get up. It should be illegal,' I think. Then I remember the prank. I got up and ran off to the kitchen before anyone would wake up, and I hid. I knew that Raven would be waking up soon. I wait in wide-eyed anticipation.

...There she is...

She goes straight for her tea, like she does every morning. I don't blame her, tea is pretty good. Although, I have long since convinced the team otherwise. I actually have my own personal tea stash, tea kettle, and portable burner in my room. Good thing no one goes into my room, since I keep it a pigsty.

I'm getting off track...

After Raven made her tea, she went over to the sofa. Typical Raven. She saw the book.

"When did I leave that here?" she asks herself in her monotone voice, although I could sense a hint of surprise, thanks to my animal instincts. Raven then picks up the book, successfully setting off my prank. She screams as she gets covered in tar and black raven feathers.

I start laughing hysterically at her appearance, and the fact that she looks kinda cute when she is mad.

"BEAST BOY!" she screamed at me, but that only made me laugh even more. All my laughter and Raven's yelling soon brought out the rest of the occupants of the tower, our team. The three remaining Titans looked angry at being woken up so early. That changed when they saw Raven's appearance. Starfire went to comfort the girl, while Cyborg and Robin began to laugh with me, the latter trying to hold it back in order to appear more professional. After all, his mentor was the Dark Knight. Batman would have been disappointed in Robin, at this moment.

"Raven as a raven? Why didn't I ever think of that one?" asked my best bud, Cyborg.

"I don't know Cyb-" I started to say, until Raven interrupted me with her outburst.

"Beast Boy! Grow up! You're so immature! Stop behaving like an animal!"

She, as well as everyone else in the tower, gasped at her outburst, especially the last sentence of it.

My world seemed to stop and turn upside down. Being yelled at, I can handle. Being told that I need to grow up, I can handle. Being called immature? I've been called that too many times to even be bothered by it, not that I ever really was bothered by it. But, being called an animal? I can't handle _that_. Not anymore. It's been so long since someone has called me that. I don't even remember the last time. I know it was sometime before I even joined the Doom Patrol! It's been years since someone has called me _that_ to my face, but the unthinkable had just occurred.

I just froze. I was shocked, angry, humiliated, sad, and a whole cluster of other emotions. However, my anger soon overpowered my other emotions when I felt as though something inside of me had snapped. Or maybe something was breaking free. Either way, I was angry. Really angry. Beyond angry. I was pissed!

"You alright BB?" I heard Cyborg ask. "Friend Beast Boy, are you of the 'ok'?" I heard Starfire ask. I looked at Robin. His face was filled with sympathy, filled with concern. I stayed in silent anger for awhile, until I heard Raven's voice.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

It was said in her usual monotone voice. Like she doesn't even feel sorry. Like she doesn't even care. Why did I even want her attention? She obviously doesn't even care about me. This just made me angrier, like I was going to burst at the seams if I didn't retaliate.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" I spoke with such venom. Everyone was surprised that I was speaking this way. I mean, I'm Beast Boy. The last person you'd expect to get mad. I continued, "Sorry? Ha! If you were truly sorry, like you say you are, there would be at least a hint of emotion in your voice. Not this usual... FUCKING... monotone!"

I could see the team was surprised, especially since I never curse. I never even said the word 'ass' to any of them before. Not even when talking about the animal!

"Whoa, BB. Calm down, dude," said Cyborg. "Beast Boy, there is no need for that type of language. As leader, and friend, I want... No, I order you to calm down," commanded Robin. Starfire stood in silent shock.

"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down? How can I calm down when my loved ones think of me as a fucking animal? Am I not human?" I asked.

"Of course you are!" I heard someone shout, but I'm not sure who.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'!" Raven pleaded... Wait... Is she crying?

I let out a low growl out of my throat. Maybe it could better be described as snarling. Either way, my face looked feral. Everyone gasped and I could smell their fear.

My brain then caught up as I began to add things up: 1) Raven is crying. 2) Raven is afraid, as well as the others. Dear God, it all adds up! I'm acting like a wild animal! At this realization, I froze. That's when I heard a voice in the back of my head.

 **'I'M BACK!'**

A look of terror crossed my face before I bolted out of the common room, towards my room. I recognized that voice. It was the Beast's. If he's back, what will happen? Will it be like the first incident?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I hope you all like it. Please review. Tell me if you saw any problems. Feel free to ask questions, although I may or may not answer them, depending on if they will ruin the plot of the story or not. See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2 (Raven)

**A/N:** _Time for the second chapter! This chapter will be similar to chapter one, but it will be in Raven's POV. I've also_ _decided to update about once a month._

 _Now I'll be answering questions:_

 _pineapplefish: They were scared because Beast Boy has never acted like that before (even in the Beast Incident, he never cursed), and they_ _were just taken off guard/shocked and did not know how to respond at the moment. It may be going a little too fast, but hey, why not? Think_ _as though you were Raven: wouldn't you be very angry if you were the butt of a prank, like she was? Now think as though you were Beast Boy:_ _don't you think that you'd be very angry if someone, someone that you love, would call you an animal? Besides, I don't want to drag this on_ _longer than it needs to be. Thanks for liking my story and reviewing, even if it was kinda flamy. Also, I too love FFs when the Beast is_ _included._

 _nitroslk: Yes! Let's just blame Robin._

 _Also, thank you to all who have faved/followed and/or reviewed._

 _Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans, but I don't. Sorry._

 **The Incident**  
 **Chapter Two (Raven)**

* * *

"Rae-Rae," sang a happy girl, She looked like me, but her cloak was pink instead of blue.

"What is it, Happy?" I asked my emoticlone.

"I'm just so glad you decided to visit! You hardly ever come around anymore."

"I wonder why..." I replied sarcastically.

"Why're you here?" the pink emoticlone asked, beaming. Maybe she thought that I actually wanted to "hang out" with her for once. Yeah, right...

"I need to speak with Knowledge. I have some... issues... to discuss with her." Happy's face became saddened and she pouted.

"Can I come with? I wanna spend some time with my Rae-Rae!"

"No!" I replied sternly as I then left. I've had enough of her for today. She is by far one of the more annoying emoticlones. She always wants to do something with me. Bleh!

* * *

I entered what looks to be a library. I look around until I see my yellow emoticlone, Knowledge, reading a book, like always. I swear, she reads more than I do, and that is saying something!

I approach her and prepare to ask her a question, but she beat me to it.

"You're here because you want to know why you are beginning to feel and act differently towards your green teammate, aren't you?" she asked, not even looking up from her book. How does she do that?

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Raven, I am called Knowledge for a reason. I know everything that you know/feel, whether you want to admit to it or not."

"Well, can you answer the question?" I asked as I was starting to get impatient.

"No, but I can help you answer it for yourself."

"You know, I hate you sometimes," I said to Knowledge, but she just laughed it off, saying that she knows that it was a lie, especially since I keep coming back to her again and again.

* * *

She takes me out of her domain and into another, one that I haven't seen before. It reminds me of Happy's domain, but it was purple-ish instead, and there were hearts in the sky. How corny.

"Where are we?" I asked. Knowledge is of no help, and she asks me where I think we are, to which I respond, "If I new, I wouldn't have asked, but if I have to guess, I'd say Happy's, but I know it isn't her domain because I was just there before I came to your domain, Knowledge. So, I ask again, where are we?"

"You were SOOO close," says a voice from an unknown emoticlone. I don't think I have ever seen her before. Obviously, she looked like me, but her cloak was purple.

"Raven, I'd like you to meet your newest emoticlone, L-" Knowledge started, but was interrupted by the purple emoticlone as she outstretched her hand towards Raven.

"Hiya, Rae. I'm Love. You can also call me passion. Great to meet you!" she beamed. Great. She IS just like Happy... wait, did she say she was Love?

"Why are you here?" I asked, even though I think I knew the answer.

"Why, silly. I'm here because of your feeling for Beast Boy. You see, you love him, but you just don't want to admit it. You don't want to admit that you two have grown closer!"

"Me? Love? Beast Boy?" I stuttered, only to receive head nods from both my yellow and my purple emoticlones. I couldn't believe it! They have to be out of their minds, or are they? They ARE a part of me. What that heck is wrong with me? Besides, even if I do love Beast Boy, that does NOT mean that he feels the same. And, what is there to like about him?

"That's just what you think," beamed Love, "Oh, and we all dig the ears and his tooth, among other things."

Did she meow like some chick trying to be fiesty/sexy? Yes, yes she did.

"You can read my mind?" I asked.

"Of course I can. We all can at one time or another when you are thinking about our emotion. It's only Knowledge that can read it 24/7."

"O...K... But what makes you think that?" I ask.

"Remember the "Beast Incident" a few years back?" Knowledge asked.

"Yes."

"Rae, he saved us! He MUST love us to protect us in his primal form!" Love beamed once again. She is getting kind of annoying.

Knowledge snicked at my thought, then says, "As much as I hate to, I have to agree with Love here. It all adds up."

"Yeah," said the voice of another emoticlone. Her cloak was orange. Out of everyone, why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be Rude?

"Yo, Bitch! I heard that!" Rude yelled, before she proceeded to burp.

"What is it, Rude?"

"Just wanted to say, I agree with these two. And I would like to get a good fuck out of the green guy, too. Later," she said as she once again burped. Man, I think I'd rather take Happy over Rude.

"Well, that's one way to put it," said Love as Knowledge nodded in agreement.

* * *

I found myself back in my room. I love Beast Boy? How? He's just so... eh... annoying? Would that be the right word for it? He just gets on my nerves, but he has come around sometimes. He has protected me. He has such a great personality and a great body to boot... WAIT, where did THAT come form? Oh no, maybe my emoticlones were right. Crap.

How can I like him though?

Maybe I should go into the common room with my teammates and friends to forget about this for now.

I grab a book and head to the common room. They are all there, except Beast Boy.

Maybe it's a good thing, I think before I sit on the couch and start reading. After a few hours, my book is finished and I decide to go to bed. As I head to my room, I pass Beast Boy's room, and I start to think about why I hadn't seen him all day. Maybe I'll check on him tomorrow. What I need right now is to sleep, so I enter my room and put the book back in it's original location on my bookshelf.

Is that an empty space? I'll worry about that later. Right now this girl needs to get some sleep, so that's what I did. And when I did, I dreamed. I blame my new-found emoticlone for it. It was, and I can't believe that I am saying this about one of MY dreams, erotic. It involved a shirtless Beast Boy with a 6-pac, which I am pretty sure he does not even have... Or does he? Maybe I should find out one day... Wait, what? Love!

I wake up early and head to the common room to make my tea, like I do everyday. I love routines. When my tea was brewed, I went to the couch to sit down. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed one of my books. "When did I leave that here?" I asked aloud, a bit surprised. I really need to be more careful of where I leave things. I bend down to pick it up in order to replace it back in my room, where it belongs, when I was suddenly rained upon by tar and some kind of black feathers. Wait, are these raven feathers? Corny joke, must be Beast Boy's doing. Oh, yes. There he is, laughing at his "prank".

 **'Ha ha, good one BB!'** I heard Happy shout, but she was soon overpowered by Rage's... well...rage, causing me to lose my patience.

"BEAST BOY!" I screamed, causing him to laugh even more. I may love routines, but I HATE this one.

The rest of the Titans soon came out into the common room, unable to sleep any longer with my yelling and Beast Boy's laughing. They all looked tired and angry at us, but then they saw us. Starfire immediately came over to me; for comfort, I guess. Cyborg and Robin began to laugh at me, with Robin trying to maintain his composure, and failing, because he is the leader. Batman should have remained his mentor for a longer period of time.

"Raven as a raven? Why didn't I ever think of that one?" laughed Cyborg.

"I don't know Cyb-" started Beast Boy before I interrupted him, sick and tired of being the butt to yet another one of his so called "jokes".

"Beast Boy! Grow up! You're so immature! Stop behaving like an animal!"

I then gasped at my word choice and silently scolded Rage. Beast Boy froze. No one has ever called him an animal to his face, at least none of the Titans had. I could sense his emotions swirling, but I couldn't make out them all. Hurt, sadness, humiliation, the list could go on and on. That was until anger poked though and all the rest of the emotions seemed to vanish. That's when our friends decided to ask if he was ok. I knew I would get a scolding later for hurting the little guy's feelings, from both my emotions and the team. Possibly Beast Boy himself, but probably not. I have known him long enough to know that he never stays angry at me for long. I wonder why.

I then decided to speak up, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy." It was in my usual monotone. No matter how much I care, I still have to keep my emotions in check. Don't want to accidentally blow up the common room. Or the whole tower!

"Sorry? You're sorry?" he spoke with so much malice that I, as well as the rest of the team, could not believe it was him who was talking. Wow, I really must have angered him. He continued, "Sorry? Ha! If you were truly sorry, like you say you are, there would at least be a hint of emotion in your voice, not your usual... FUCKING ... monotone."

Now was my turn to freeze. Beast Boy did NOT curse. He got angry, but never cursed. Ever. As my mind was processing this, I heard the voices of my friends, but the voices of my emoticlones drowned the Titans voices out.

"Calm down?" I heard Beast Boy say, "You want me to fucking calm down? How can I calm down when my loved ones think of me as a fucking animal? Am I not human?"

Sometime around then, I had started to cry. I heard someone say something, but I don't know who it was or what they said. All I know is, I cried. I then said, "I said 'I'm sorry'!" As a response, I heard a low growl, or maybe a snarl, coming from Beast Boy's direction. Who knew he could make that noise? And his face looked utterly feral! Who knew his gorgeous face could look like that? ... Wait, gorgeous? My emotions sure are messing with me as of late.

Everyone gasped at what Beast Boy did. They looked afraid of him at that moment. Wait, not necessarily him, but that they might have to hurt their fellow teammate if this gets even more out of hand.

That's when Beast Boy froze for a moment, looked terrified, then ran out of the common room like a bat out of Hell.

When the door closed, the Titans snapped out of it. They, mostly Starfire, came to cheer me up. They've never seen my emotions like this before and I could sense their slight fear. We were all expecting something in the room to break from my power, but it never happened. Maybe my emotions were always out of control because of my father's influence on me. Maybe now that we have defeated him, I can express more freely. So many maybes.

All I know right now is that I have to see Beast Boy; check if he is alright, see if there is anything I can do for him to accept my apology. That's when I break out of the light hug that Starfire had embraced me in (I didn't even know she had embraced me. Her hugs are usually so... strong) and ran out the common room door, following the direction Beast Boy had gone...

... his room.

 **A/N:** _Questions? Comments? Do you like how I'm doing this, or should I keep it to one POV? I'll probably keep doing it this way._

 _Hope you enjoyed reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3 (The Mysterious Boy)

**A/N:** _Hey all. Sorry, but this is coming later than what I expected or wanted. Life got in the way. Busy, busy, busy. I also had appendicitis about a month ago. It was painful, but I am healing well and am happy right now. Also, two weeks ago, I was a leader at a church camp. Had to watch a bunch of little girls and it was my first time leading, not assisting the leader. I loved it (not sarcasm). It was also the hottest week of the summer, so that was fun (sarcasm). And last week, I had to take a test for this college that I'm going to after my senior year of high school. The guy who checked how I did was very impressed by my math score. After that, I spent the rest of the week about 45 minutes from home at my mom's house._

 _I also lost my original notes for this story (which I actually just found a little while ago) and I also had a new idea for this story anyway, one which I believe will be better than the original. This chapter will also not be ones total POV, but a bit of a mix. I think this chapter will work best that way._

 _Oh, and I also suffered from writer's block for awhile. Playing music right now as I am writing this because music motivates me (and turns my writing a little darker because I listen to darker music a lot of the time)._

 _Now onto the best part, questions:_

 _nitroslk: They're worried. Surprised, but worried. But, hey. What can they do in a moment like that? They seem to be more worried about Raven because of what emotions are know to do with her powers._

 _Oh, and thank you for all the great reviews. :) This fic out of all the things I have written on this site or others has gotten the most attention, and I am truly thankful and ecstatic about that. :)_

 _Long A/N is long._

 _Any-who, let's get this show on the road._

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

"What the Hell are you doing back? Get the fuck out!" I shout once I reached my room and closed the door. I was talking to the Beast.

 **"Don't use that tone of voice with me! I am a part of you. If I wanted to, I could kill you in a moment's notice!"** I heard him growl out in my head. I doubted he could actually hurt me, but that's when I doubled over from an intense burning-like sensation from inside my body.

"Okay, okay, jeeze. What do you want?" I asked in a kinder tone. There's no way in Hell I wanted to feel that again.

 **"To be set free,"** he said before I felt that pain again, tenfold, before all I knew was darkness.

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

I started to make my way to Beast Boy's room, slowly. I'm in no rush. Besides, this gives me time to think, and to silently chat with Knowledge.

That was, until I heard yelling, felt pain and anger (among other feelings), felt strong pain like one would feel if they were being ripped in half, felt another occupant in the tower that does not belong, heard a window shattering, and felt someone go unconscious. All this took place within a minute or so, and in the direction of Beast Boy's room.

I alerted the others to what I felt and heard, and we all ran for Beast Boy's room.

When we arrived, it was quite messy (big surprise) and the light was off. The window, and part of the wall, was broken and the room was even messier than usual. We could tell that a fight most likely broke out, but between who? Did someone break-in and attack the green boy? Who would be stupid enough, or have enough gall, to actually do that? Wait, I can actually think of a few: Slade for one would have enough gall, while Control Freak would be stupid enough. However, I knew it was neither of them, because I did not recognize the aura from whoever was in here. I also do not recognize the aura of whomever is unconscious in Beast Boy's room right now. That's when someone turned on the light and someone somewhat gasped.

* * *

Cyborg ran to the med bay with a young boy in his arms. I was along Cyborg and as we went, we noticed this boy's features. He had blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I could tell that his already pale skin was even paler than usual. His unconscious face betrayed terror. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. I doubt he knows what happened and why he's here, but we'll have to ask him when he wakes up. I bet he'll be pretty surprised at who he'll wake up to.

Why do I feel like I need to stay with this boy? Why do I feel as though his face is sort of familiar? Why do I feel sort of attracted by his looks? He's probably a lot younger than me, for Azar's sake. Then again, he's about the same height as Beast Boy and Beast Boy is around my age. Maybe this boy is short like Beast Boy is.

Speaking of Beast Boy, where is he?

The alarm went off as soon as I asked myself that question. Cyborg told me to go on with the others, and that he'd stay with the boy.

* * *

"What's the trouble," I asked Robin as soon as I entered the common room. He looked at me, then I said, "Cyborg is going to stay back and be with the unknown boy." Robin nodded with approval.

"I don't know what's wrong either, I just got here myself," he said. "I'll bring up the video-feed." When he did, we all gasped.

"I knew I should have did something about him years ago," Robin said as we watched the carnage unfold on the screen.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Yes, kind of short, but I like how the ending is cliff-hanger-ish. Anyone else agree?_

 _Questions for you guys: Who is the mysterious boy? Who is wreaking havoc?_

 _Sorry again for not updating sooner. I'll try to have the next one out much sooner to try and make up for it._

 _Feel free to comment and ask questions. I may answer them, depending on whether or not they will ruin the plot or not._

 _See ya'll's later. Oh, ya'll's is said a lot where I live, just so you're not confused if you ever see me wright that word again. :)_


	4. Chapter 4 (Revelations)

_**A/N:**_ _Hey, I'm back for chapter four. Band Camp was the last two weeks, so I now have some time to upload this chapter I wrote to make up for the one I missed last month (if that made sense XD. Yeah, it made sense). Next chapter will be in September, probably. Might surprise you all with one sooner._

 _For those of you who don't know who the boy was or who is wreaking havoc, you'll find out in this chapter, I promise._

 _Now for everyone's favorite part, questions:_

 _nitroslk: First off, I like you. Your comment made me actually chuckle out loud, which is something that usually does not happen on the internet, and for that, I thank you._

 _Robin is a Dick, and not just his first name XD. I always thought he was one, and no one can convince me otherwise. I admit, he has his moments, but mostly, he's a dick._

 _And congrats on being the first to answer my questions correctly. You get the prize... um... this invisible cookie. It's your favorite flavor. :)_

 _Thanks to everyone who has ever faved, followed, commented, etc. to this story. I forget if I thanked you all before or not, but thank you._

 _Now, onto the story._

 _Forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, so. Disclaimer: I was born in 1997. I'm going to be 18 in a few months. Do you think I own the Titans?_

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

The video is live feed of the Beast wreaking havoc downtown. Beast Boy's Beast. He's tearing apart building, cars, even... people. It was chaos! Bloody chaos! Half of me was appalled. The other half is an intrigued demon. I hate my demon half, but my human half beats it, 8 times out of 10.

Starfire, Robin, and I race downtown to try and stop Beast Boy in his Beast form. Did that earlier argument aggravate him enough to let out the Beast? Was the argument because of the Beast? Why do I always think of so many maybes?

When we got there, the Beast hadn't expected us, so we were able to take him out surprisingly quickly. However, to our utter shock, the Beast did not turn back into Beast Boy when he was knocked unconscious, like I heard happened during the original Beast incident. What's going on? We know he is Beast Boy, since he's green, but why didn't he change back? Also, now that I think of it, why isn't his aura right? Even when Beast Boy is in one of his many animal forms, I can tell it is him by his aura, but why not this time? Is this not Beast Boy, somehow? Ppff, who else would it be? It's definitely not Adonis.

We end up taking the Beast back to the tower and locking him in the Safe Room that was designed for me when Trigon, can't even believe he is related to me, tried to end the world and use me as a portal.

* * *

"Cyborg, how's the kid," Robin asks when everyone gets into the med-bay.

"Still out, man. Man, he seems eerily familiar," Cyborg responds, "So, who was causing the trouble?"

"It was friend Beast Boy in his Beast form, friend," spoke Starfire.

"Man," Cyborg gasped, "Is the little Green Bean ok?"

"He's unconscious in his Beast form, but I could not sense his aura off of him," I replied.

"Raven, does that mean-" Robin started before he was interrupted.

"I don't know. I wasn't awake during the original Beast incident to know if they had the same auras," I interrupted.

"Dang," sighed Cyborg, "and he's still out AND in Beast form. That didn't happen the first time." I was about to respond when a groan was heard on the other side of the room. "Sounds like the little dude, whoever he is, is awake." We all crowded around his bed.

"Who are all of you? Where am I?" he asked, with fear in his voice. We were all surprised, since we _are_ quite famous superheros.

"We are the Teen Titans. You are in the med-bay of our tower," I said.

"Teen Titans?" he asked fearfully.

"We're a group of superheros in Jump City," Robin explained.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief before he said, "Thank God, I thought you were going to kill me. Where is Jump City?"

"In the good ole' U. S. of A!" Cyborg shouted.

"How the Hell did I get here? The last thing I remember is being in Africa with my parents when I was about to be attacked by a green monkey. Did it attack me? Is that why I'm here?" the boy asked.

"We don't know. We just found you about an hour ago when we found you in one of our teammate's bedroom. He's not here right now," I said.

"Friend, if I may ask, what is your name?" Starfire asked.

"Of course you can," the boy said, "It's Garfield Mark Logan."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Short again, sorry, but at least it is here and I know I am happy with it... well, as happy as I can be anyway. It's actually the shortest chapter thus far, which bums me out, but, oh well._

 _DUN DUN DUN. What is going on? The boy is Beast boy, but the Beast is Beast Boy? For God's sake Alena (my actual name, just fyi), what the hell is going on?_

 _Well, looks like you're going to have to stay tuned to find out._

 _Please fav, follow, and/or comment. It really brightens my spirits and makes me want to write more. Thank you, and hope you enjoyed._


	5. Chapter 5 (The Remembrance)

_**A/N:** Oh my God, I am sooo sorry. This is so late, but let me explain:_

 _Well, school started on September 3rd. Senior year of high school is super busy._

 _Procrastination sucks... All I wanted to do most days was just read fanfictions, and I got myself into new fandoms, which I got ideas for new fanfictions, which I do not plan on uploading until AFTER this one is done._

 _I turned 18, and had holidays with family. Just trying to get my life on track._

 _Also, fellow writers, doesn't writer's block suck? You know where you want to go, but not exactly how to get there. Yeah. I'm in that boat right now._

 _I'd like to thank all of my new reviewers/favorites/followers. It's so nice of you guys to join us in liking this fic._

 _I'd especially like to thank cmicek433 for their reviews on all my chapters. Not only were they on all of them in a days time, but they made me happy to read them. So thank you for saying that my little story is badass and that you are hooked. :)_

 _Now for what we have all been waiting for..._

 ** _Disclaimer: I owe myself money. If I owned the Teen Titans, I'd have money, and a lot of it. And any corny jokes in this chapter are thanks to my boyfriend who makes them all the time. So, if you see this: "Thank you, Matt!"_**

 _One last thing: I changed BB's age in chapter one from 17 to... you'll find out in the chapter. I like his new age better. Plus, when I write, I tend to make the characters my age, and I didn't want that for this story._

 _Enjoy. :)_

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

"Garfield Mark Logan?" I asked, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You're right, Raven! Cyborg, access your memory banks for a Mr. Garfield Logan," ordered Robin.

Cyborg started accessing his memory. "Beast Boy's real name is Garfield. Remember, we heard Rita call him that."

"What a glorious coincidence!" Starfire exclaimed as she happily twirled in the air.

"Yeah. Too much of a coincidence," said Cyborg. Everyone looked at him for an explanation. "He and Beast Boy are about the same age, they're about the same height and weight... I would say that Garfield here was Beast Boy's identical twin, if I didn't know they had the same freaking first name!" Collective gasps were heard.

"Can someone please tell me who this 'Beast Boy' is?" asked an impatient and confused Garfield.

"He is our missing teammate," I responded before I turned to Cyborg, "If this kid was Beast Boy, I'd know by his aura. Besides, we know that Beast Boy is in the safe room as the Beast."

"Yeah, but haven't you thought that maybe because of the green bean's unstable DNA his animal and human sides somehow split up?" countered Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg is making of the sense," said Starfire. "That could be why the Beast did not do the changing into friend Beast Boy once unconscious. Or why neither of them have friend Beast Boy's aura."

"Damn you and your high IQ. That actually makes sense," I said before I apologized to Robin for cursing. That guy seriously seems like he has a stick up his ass sometimes. Seriously, we're teenagers. Cursing happens. It's a part of life that you have to deal with, whether you want to or not. And being half demon, it just makes it harder for me not to curse once it awhile. It even starts to give me pains if I don't exercise my right to curse every now and again.

"But, how will we know for sure whether this is Beast Boy or not?" asked Robin.

"We give him a test," I said as I heard Garfield groan out:

"This is just like school..."

* * *

 **Name:** _Garfield Mark Logan_

 **Age:** _14_

 **Birth Date:** _November 25 **(A/N:** Using my birthday because I am a lazy and unoriginal bag of pudding **)**_

 **Favorite Book:** _Any comic book_

 **Favorite hobby(ies):** _Watching TV, playing video games, telling jokes_

 **Favorite Video Game:** _Mega Monkeys Series_

 **Tell Us a Joke:** _Why did the Communist take his car to the garage? It was Stalin._

 **What do you look for in a woman?:**

* * *

Garfield looked up at Raven and wrote her name in the last blank, wondering why that was on this test in the first place, but decided against asking. He then handed the test to Cyborg.

* * *

"Alright, dude. I looked this test over, the test that Raven wrote," Cyborg said while knowingly eyeing Raven, then shifting his knowing gaze to Garfield before he continued, "All of your answers match up to BB's. Especially the joke; man, that was a stinker!"

"Tell us, friend Cyborg," spoke the Tamaranean Princess. Cyborg recalled the joke, which had Starfire and Garfield laughing hysterically and Robin and Raven face-palming.

"If you think that's good," exclaimed Garfield, "then you have to hear this one: what do you call a grumpy German? A sauerkraut! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't you think some of our foreign fans might take offense to those jokes?" Robin asked.

"As my main man has once said, 'Better out than in'." said Garfield.

"Shrek was talking about gas, not terrible jokes, man," replied Cyborg.

"He was and will always be a brilliant man."

"Sounds fantastic," I replied sarcastically.

"He was, wasn't he Rae? Cy, Rob, Star... don't you agree?" spoke Garfield, leaving Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and I speechless because the nicknames that Garfield had just called us were the nicknames that Beast Boy used to give us. Eerie thing is, we never told him them.

"Sorry Rob, but that's it. Some how, some fucking way, this boy is the Green Bean," said Cyborg.

* * *

We decided to take Garfie- I mean Beast Boy in human form. Or... this is confusing, let's just keep it at Garfield. Anyhow, we decided to take him to his- or Beast Boy's- room to see if he remembered anything. Once we got there, he immediately brightened and began to look for something.

"Here it is!" he proudly exclaimed as he pulled out a personal burner. Just what has our teammate been hiding from us the past three years? I decided to listen to my teammates thoughts to see if they were just as confused as I was.

'Oh glorious! He has uncovered... a... some kind of Earthly devise.' Typical Starfire. I sighed.

'That better not be for making meth. Seen too many meth labs in my time,' thought the boys, although Cyborg continued with, 'I don't care what that boy does, as long as it don't mess up the tower or my baby,' the thought referencing his car, the T-car. Wow, Cyborg. You care more about replaceable items than an irreplaceable friend. That's messed up, and that's coming from a demoness.

Garfield continued to hold up the personal burner, until Starfire asked what it was and what it was used for.

"It's a battery powered burner that my dad got me years ago when I started to like tea. We would often be in places without electricity, so this baby came in handy. Anyone want a cup, besides Rae-," I felt insulted before he continued, "'cuz I _know_ you do, mama." He said it so... seductively. I was instantly blushing. I was still blushing when he also dug out a teakettle and teabags. My blush only subsided before he handed me my favorite tea, which he informed me that he knew was my favorite, which caused me to blush even harder.

How does this kid, who claimed at first to not know us, know so much about us... especially me?

If this truly is Beast Boy, which I now strongly believe he is, why did he claim to not remember? What is going on? Did his animal half and his human half split like an amoeba? Will he ever fully remember?

My thoughts were put to a halt when the tower's alarms started to go off. Cyborg checked what it was and found out that the Beast was now awake and broke free of the safe room. He was now on his way to Beast Boy's room.

"Titans, GO!" we heard, to our surprise, Garfield shout. He was now dressed in his Titans, or should I say Doom Patrol, uniform, and he was ready for some action.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I actually really like how this chapter turned out. This really surprises me, because when I started writing it, I had no idea where to go with it. I just sat down an started writing whatever came to my mind. And the product is awesome! Do you all like this chapter as much as I do?_

 _Thanks again to cmicek433, but this time for having the word amoeba in one of your comments. I actually forgot what they were called. Also, your comment had me do some "research". Turns out amoeba is actually the proper spelling of the word. All this time, I have be using ameba. Heh, learn something knew everyday._

 _Yay! this chapter is longer than the last chapter, which was really short and actually made me kind of sad that it was so short, but I write until I find an ending I like, such as the one for this chapter._

 _Thank you for reading. Please feel free to ask questions. Please fav and/or follow, if you have not already. Comments of any kind are appreciated. It just makes me tickled-pink to know that something that I have produced from my mind has made others, besides my family, happy. Until next time._

 _Once again, the corny jokes are my boyfriends', who recently got a fanfiction account of his own, shinypikachu21 (who has yet to actually get anything up)_ _. How the Titans feel about the jokes is not how I feel about them, 'cuz I actually like them._


	6. Chapter 6 (What's going on?)

_**A/N:**_ _I'm going to start putting the Author's Notes at the bottom and only leave the disclaimer up here from now on..._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Do I really have to say it at this point?_

* * *

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 **Ravens' POV**

This is so confusing! What's going on? So, he is Beast Boy? He sure looks like it while wearing Beast Boy's costume, but he was confused earlier... but he seemed like he was at home when we came to his room! He he loose his memory and regain it from the familiar surroundings of his bedroom?

All of us were quiet, probably think the same things, until Beast Boy broke this silence. "Robin, aren't you gonna tell us the plan?" Beast Boy asked. The Boy Wonder remained silent, as did the rest of us. "Okay, so here's the plan," Beast Boy said, fed up with our silence.

"BB? That you, man?" Cyborg asked silently, barely above a whisper.

"Who else would it be, Cy?" the Garfield responded.

"Friend Beast Boy, do you recall the events of previous?" asked the Tamaranean.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind giving us an explanation!?" I shrieked, causing him to cover his ears. In hindsight, it might have not been necessary, but I wanted answers. Now.

"Well, I don't really know much," he admitted, to which I snorted. Of course he doesn't know much, he's Beast Boy. He isn't actually known to be very prominent in the intelligence department. "Hey, I heard that!" he shouted. "I hate it when you guys undermine my intelligence!"

Everyone froze. Did he actually say something that sounded intelligent? How much do we actually know about our friend? Is he more of a mystery than we thought? Before anyone could say anything else, the Beast appeared and tackled Garfield, whom I still refuse to call Beast Boy while he looks human.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as he indicated the ferocious looking Beast on top of our friend. That's when the Beast's menacing face changed and he started to lick Garfield.

"WAIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs towards the scene before the others could charge at the Beast. What's going on? Like not even a day before, the Beast was destroying people and property. Now he's acting like a puppy. Now I am even more confused.

"Get back here you mangy mutt!" shouted a voice from down the hall of the tower. The Beast picked up Garfield and ran the other way, prompting the others to follow (probably because if the Beast, a pretty much unstoppable force of nature, was running away from something, he had good reason). I hesitated and caught a glimpse of the intruder... my father.

"What's going on!" I screamed as I followed the others, fearful of my father. I know we have defeated him in the past, but that man is pure evil. Is he behind all of this?

 **"I can explain everything once we get to safety,"** the Beast responded, causing all of us to gasp, but keep running. He can speak!? This day just keeps getting more and more confusing. And it all started because of a prank.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Damn, that is one short chapter. I think I'll get the next one out right away. Now, to explain some things:_

 _I have gotten out of this fandom. I know, sad, right. I just have no motivation for this fanfiction anymore, but I am determined to finish it, no matter what. No matter if it begins to get sucky and just plain, straight up non sense. No matter if this just becomes a thing for laughs, I will do it!_

 _At the end of the month, I have a 10 page paper for English class that is due (I'm literately like 4 pages done, but all the research is finished, thank God! I just gotta type the fucker up!_

 _Wow, I think I just pulled this chapter out of my ass and did not put a single curse word in it, and that is strange for me! Especially when I am stressed. I cure more when stressed, as you can probably see from this A/N, and I usually have at least one word in all my chapters of everything I write, even for creative writing, but I don't think this does! Wow, just, wow._

 _Okay, now to answer questions:_

 _ **Reader IM (Guest):** Nah, he remembers everything now. It just suddenly all came back to him while in the presence of his room; familiar territory. Oh, that's cool!_

 _ **nitroslk:** Firstly, I know, I just hate it and feel so guilty about it when I don't update for MONTHS! I mean, I hate it when I am reading fanfictions and come across incomplete ones and/or ones that take forever to update, just like mine! Secondly, thank you! I too hate how everyone portrays him. I believe that there is more to every story. Nobody is just one way, since humans are complex creatures. I like making my characters like that, both original and non-original, like the Titans. Thirdly, you're welcome! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked the small chapter! :)_

 _ **XxCaptainPirateKingxX:** Thanks. :) Oh, and which one didn't you get? I could explain it to you, if you want. Just PM me._

 _Thank you all for reading, favoriteing, reviewing, etc. Any questions, or just want to talk, feel free to leave a review or even a PM. See ya'll next time._


	7. Chapter 7 (The Back Story)

**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I have the time to own anything?_

* * *

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter Sever**

* * *

 **Raven's Pov**

We kept running. None of the others, besides the Beast, knew we were running away from my father. I looked back. _'He's gone,'_ I thought before I visibly sighed.

 **"Thank the gods!"** the Beast exclaimed as he stopped and placed Be- Garfield down. **"I was beginning to think we'd never lose him! Thank's for looking, babe,"** he said to me. I blushed as Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and I caught up to the Beast and Garfield. _'If asked, I'll just say I'm blushing because of exercise,'_ I thought before the Beast let out a short laugh.

"Okay, now tell us, what is going on?" Robin questioned.

"Can you read minds?" I asked. It was the only possible explanation I could think of.

"Why did you call friend Raven, what is it he called her again?" asked Starfire.

"Babe," responded Cyborg.

 **"Well, team, that's easy. I'll tell you what happened. Yes, I can read minds. I called Raven 'Babe' because she is destined to be with me."**

"What!?" Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and I shouted.

"No offense, but how would a relationship between you and Rae happen? I mean, you're all big and hairy and she's a little demon offspring girl. I'm pretty sure that would be bestiality, and I'm pretty sure Rae is not into that sort of thing," Cyborg said.

 **"Yes, destined to be my mate. And by 'me' I mean Garfield here because I am his primal instincts,"** the Beast said as he pointed to Garfield. The blonde boy nodded in agreement, but remained quiet. He also looked slightly saddened. I wonder why? **"I'm going to have to tell our backstory to lead up to this. Are you prepared to let go of all of your secrets, Garfield?"** the Beast asked him.

"Go ahead, I know you have to. I'm ready, bro."

 **"Okay, well gather 'round all ya kiddies. Imma tell ya'll a story,"** the Beast said, imitating a grandma about to tell her grand kids a story. We obeyed, sitting in a circle, like a Kindergarten class. " **It all started in Africa..."**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK (NO POV)**_

Mark and Marie Logan walked around their campsite, admiring their work in all things science, especially their major, genetics. Suddenly a young, blonde child ran up to them, prompting Marie to pick up her son. She knew he loved exploring as they traveled, but she also knew his young age couldn't always take the effort, constantly requiring naps during the day, even more so than a normal child his age because of a little thing called jet lag.

Marie carried her son to his tent, longingly looking at his face as he drifted off into slumber in her arms. She placed him into his cot, telling his to sleep peaceably in the mid-day heat of the Congo Rain Forest. The mother looked at her son's weary face, knowing he enjoyed enjoyed exploring the jungles of the world more than anything - that he would rather do anything else but sleep, but his body, and his parents, have told him otherwise... growing boys need their rest. "Go to sleep, Garfield," Marie said to her son, fighting against his protesting eyelids.

"...b-but M-mom," the young boy groggily protested.

"Garfield, Honey, you'll be able to go back out in an hour. Just rest up now so you can explore more later," she smiled as she pat her son's head, lovingly, as the boy relented. "Sweet dreams, Sweety."

"... b-better wake me in a-an hour," the boy muttered back as he drifted off to sleep, a sleep filled with many memories of growing up in the many different jungles of the world, especially of his favorite - the Amazon Rain Forest, located in the center of Brazil.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Mark and Marie were holding a conversation while going over their research. "I really wish you wouldn't let that kid roam around this area, Marie. It's too dangerous."

"Don't you think I know that?" Marie yelled back. "But what else could we do!? We can't very well watch him 24/7! The only thing we can do is make sure he understands the danger!"

"We could have not brought him along!" Mark replied, setting down a piece of equipment he was working on with a slam that sent the table rocking.

"And what would we have done with him, Mark? He's never actually been to America, our home, in his short life because of all our traveling! We don't even know went we will be done here, how to get in contact with someone to watch him, or how to make sure he has money. We are kinda broke at the moment - spending all of our savings traveling to check out leads, all of which had turned up at dead ends! We may be famous scientists, but we aren't millionaires! We don't have a money tree!"

"At the very least, we could ask him to stay in the tent as much as possible." Mark sighed, knowing his wife was correct, once again.

"You and I both know that that kid has way too many tricks up his sleeves. He loves wildlife too much. We can't keep him away, and if we try, we'll be hurting not only his trust in us, but his interest in the sciences as well," Marie sighed, exasperated, "In a strange way... it's for his own good."

"I understand all of that... it's just that... I'm scared," Mark admitted as he hugged his wife and quietly sobbed into her shoulder. "Seriously, Sakutia? Why did Sakutia have to be spotted on some of the wildlife here?" Mark paused as a sob wracked his body, his inner fears coming out while his wife comforted him. "Maybe we should not have come here to do our research."

"Nonsense!" Marie countered, flabbergasted. "With our current amount of money, there was no other way we could have done it. Besides, we're so close to finding the answer."

"But, Honey, "Reverse Evolution" can wait, especially when our son is only five."

"But if we perfect it and bring back extinct animals, our son can have the perfect future that we have always dreamed of him having!"

"Not if he's dead!" Mark retorted, causing Marie to wave him off, having full confidence in her young son.

* * *

An hour later, not a minute more or a minute less, Marie went into the tent that her son was peacefully sleeping in. She nudged his shoulder and said, "Time to get up! Time's a-wastin'!"

The five-year-old groaned, wanting to request five more minutes, but then he remembered that he could go exploring again and shot up in an instant. "I'm up!" he yelled as he dodged his mother's head as he was getting up. Marie, being prepared for he son to shoot up as he did, since he does it every time he takes a nap or sleeps, easily moved out of the way.

"Be safe and remember the rules!" Marie called as he son shuffled past her.

"I will," he waved as he ran with enthusiasm, going deeper and deeper into the Congo. Marie smiled.

It wasn't long until Garfield heard what sounded like a moan of agony coming from the treetops. Being the compassionate boy he was, he walked towards the tree in order to help whatever animal was in trouble - mistake number one. He doubted it was another human, considering he and his parents were the only ones aloud to go this far into the wilderness. Garfield pulled back a bush to see the animal that was on the other side - mistake number two. The animal was revealed to be a green monkey, one of which the young boy knew was the West African Green Monkey... one that he had been told to stay away from at all costs. He was about to hurry away when the monkey looked at him, green eyes staring into blue ones with a helpless and hopeless expression, while the owner of said eyes nursed his left arm. Garfield, against his better judgement, approached the monkey instead, intent to help - mistake number three, and as they say, three strikes and you're out, a fact that young Garfield Logan learned soon afterwards.

The minute Garfield took a step forward, the monkey leaped from his perch - lunging at the poor boy. Garfield started to panic, running around and trying to knock the monkey off of him. The monkey stayed firmly planted on the boys shoulder and bit him on his arm as the monkey then decided to run away. Garfield screamed bloody murder and started to cry, running back towards camp.

* * *

Mark and Marie started when they heard the screams, even more so when they realized they were coming from the direction that Garfield had ran. The stopped what they were doing and ran towards the screams, trying to find their son. The soon bumped into him and he explained what had happened, causing the two to pale. They knew Sakutia was highly probable, but had to do testing - and they had to do it quickly or their son would die within 24 hours if he was indeed infected.

Garfield was tested and their fears were reviled to be true: Sakutia. There was a cure that was in the process of being made, but was never tested. However, the couple knew that if there was a chance to save their son, they would take it. After researching - quickly because of the disease - they found the instructions for the experimental cure in a deep dark corner of the private web that geneticists and other scientists used to convey their knowledge to one another. After quickly making it with the ingredients they found growing in the Forest. They quickly administered it to him, changing him into the only animal capable of withstanding the disease, a West African Green Monkey. They watched as their son changed into said monkey, smiling that the serum had worked, and hoping that it would cure him.

Their monkey son watched the parents as they created the reversal serum, that they had found in the same place as the serum that had turned their son into a monkey, readying it to give to their son in 24 hours, once they were sure that the disease was out of his system, in order to change him back into a human. What the two adults didn't know was what the side-effects of said life-saving serum would be.

* * *

The two scientists had giving the new serum to their son-turned-monkey exactly 24 hours after the human-to-monkey serum had been administered, after both had stayed awake all night in order to make sure that their son would not die on them and that the serum had in fact worked. They smiled as the green monkey began to metamorph back into the boy they knew and loved, but then they frowned. His skin, hair, and eyes had not lost their green color. Later, after some harmless testing, they had also found out that the boy could change into any animal of his choice, growing stronger with age and practice. It may have saved his life, but he was changed forever, a dangerous being that couldn't and shouldn't exist, but had so much potential if raised correctly, but couldn't be raised as a normal boy.

The two scientists sighed as Mark deleted the serum and the antidote from the scientific database, intending to keep said power out of the wrong hands. They smiled as they looked at their son and smiled, ready to start their life a-new.

* * *

Three years later, the family had returned to the Amazon Rain Forest, as to the eight-year-old Garfield's request. The family now had a large sum of money in Garfield's savings account for said boys future, since all of their research had proven useful. They, however, home-taught their son while they lived in Brazil, as to their green, super-powered son's request. He knew he was different, and he knew exactly why, the memory of those days vivid in his mind, seared there forever - haunting him for the rest of his days. He hated how he looked now, but he couldn't do anything about his eyes, hair, skin, pointed ears, or his canine-like tooth that was beginning to poke out of his mouth. He could, however, enjoy his life with his family and learn from them, which is something he found he loved to do. The eight-year-old was already smarter than most college graduates!

He learned, explored, practiced his transformations, and explored some more every day, continuously going to the routine many times each day. Sure, he got tired of the routine at times, but he loved it all the same. Speaking of routine, he was currently in the middle of practicing transforming.

"Come on Honey, transform for me," cooed Marie Logan, blue eyes looking into her son's green.

"Okay," Garfield replied as he shifted into a Mouse Lemur, one of his mother's favorite animals. He ran towards his mother as she squealed in joy and sat on her shoulder. He then licked her cheek, eliciting another happy squeal, jumped off her shoulder, ran back to where he was before-hand, and transformed back to a human.

He father clapped, then said, "Do you think you can try a little bigger? Don't strain yourself, just think big."

Garfield nodded, then he turned into a Great Dane, happily barked, then changed back. "That's the largest I can do right now. I'll just have to keep trying."

His father nodded, pleased. "Do you think you can do any extinct animals?" he then asked.

"I don't think that would be possible, but it would be so cool to be a Tyrannosaurs Rex!" Garfield sighed.

"Well, I think this has been a great practice!" Marie exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Now to learn some things."

"But, Mom,"Garfield whined, "I want to explore!"

"I know, that's why you are going to come on a boat with us and learn about the different types of fish that inhabit the Amazon River!" Marie exclaimed, causing her son's face to beam and he ran towards the river, his parents walking behind him, chuckling at his excitement. The three quickly found the boat and they set sail once the captain gave the 'okay.' Once aboard, Garfield started his studies, every couple of minutes watching the vast wilderness around him.

* * *

"So, how long have you operated a boat on these waters?" Mark asked the captain, just to make conversation.

"First time using boat," the captain replied, Brazilian accent thick. The the adult Logan's paled.

"You mean you are taking us through unfamiliar waters?" Marie screeched.

"No. I know water. No harm come. Safe," the native Brazilian replied.

"Better not, or we're suing," Marie replied, calmly.

"Or jumping overboard!" panicked Mark.

"No! Bad! Piranhas! Bite! Go ouch!" the Brazilian yelled, effectively shutting Mark up.

Marie whispered to her husband, "I have a feeling that we are going to die today." Mark nodded in agreement, too afraid to open his mouth.

"Ay! You cursed us! We die soon! You cause!" the Brazilian yelled, pointing at Marie.

"Are you trying to say I jinxed us?" Marie asked ant the captain nodded. "There's no such thing!"

"Sí, Señora. Bad stuff happen! You cause!" the Brazilian panicked and Marie just walked off, not believing a thing the native was saying.

* * *

It wasn't even half an hour later when a storm suddenly struck and the captain fell overboard, quickly reappearing as a large red ooze, thanks to the Piranha-infested water. Marie screamed. Neither she nor Mark knew how to properly steer the boat, which was rapidly approaching a large rock. Mark and Marie knew what they had to do: get Garfield to safety - to Hell with their lives!

"Hey, Garfield!" Mark called as he ran into the room that his son was studying in.

"Yeah, Dad," he replied, looking up.

"Can you go to the shore and get us some more wood for us?" Mark lied.

"Uhm, sure," he replied as he transformed into a seagull and flew away through an open porthole in the room, used to the difficulties of flying in wind and rain because of all of the times his mother and father have wanted to test his abilities in such kind of weather. He figured this was one of those times, considering how fast the rain was currently coming down outside. However, Garfield soon realized otherwise.

It wasn't until he had reached the shore that he had looked back to the boat... and had watched it just as it had hit a large rock being projected from the water. He looked on in silent terror. It was like a dream, a terrible dream, standing and watching as the ship started to sink, hearing the panicked screams of his parents in the distance. He listened to his mother's distinct scream of, "Shit!" while he imagined that his father was silently crying.

Garfield watched as the boat disappeared out of sight, leaving his parents screaming in the water, screaming as though they were dying. "Mommy! Daddy!" Garfield screamed when he finally found his voice, "Hold on!" Garfield was about to transform to help them when he lost sight of them, both having been pulled under by something only to reappear as a rather large spot of blood on the water's surface. Garfield paused. He had no idea what to do. His mind drew a blank. The only thing that his body would allow him to do was drop down and start sobbing, the rain clearing up once his parents' blood has been shed.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

 **Back to Raven's POV**

The Titans stared alternatively at the Beast and Garfield. It was Robin who broke the silence, "You're parents were Mark and Marie Logan?" he questioned, to which he received dual nods from the Beast and Garfield. "That's pretty awesome! Batman made me study them for many years, their research was some of the best." Garfield blushed.

"You're smart!?" asked a bewildered Cyborg.

"Silicon," Garfield replied. Starfire started to hysterically laugh.

"Apparently he is..." I mumbled.

"That was terrible," Robin muttered.

"Sorry. I did have a joke about Cobalt, Radon, and Yttrium... but it was kind of CORNY!" Garfield said as he and the Beast dissolved into a fit of laughter. Starfire picked up her hysterical laughing while Cyborg, Robin, and I face-palmed.

"Can you stop with the Chemistry jokes. We get it - you got a brain!" Cyborg shouted.

"Robin, I think you'll appreciate this one," Garfield started, "Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium... BAAATMAAAN!" Starfire, the Beast, and Garfield could not stop laughing, now rolling on the floor, or it Starfire's case - the air, clutching their sides in pain. Cyborg and Robin just sighed.

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" I yelled, letting out the demon side of me, effectively shutting everyone up. I then calmed down and continued. "You said they died when you were eight, when happened between then and now? You stopped your story before you got there."

"Well, I joined the Doom Patrol for awhile and bettered my powers. Everything that happened there and before that are classified - as to the Doom Patrols' request. Then after I left, that's when we met," Garfield replied as I thought back to that warm day in October, three years ago. We were all basically normal, super powered people who did not know each other. Beast Boy was 11, I was 13, Robin had just turned 16, Starfire 15 - almost 16, Cyborg 18. We teamed up to get rid of the threat that was Starfire, only to find out she was in danger. Together we freed her and formed the Teen Titans.

Three years ago...

A lot has happened since then...

 **"Also, you all should know what is happening and who is behind it,"** the Beast said, Garfield nodding. I had a sudden suspicion that I knew who it was, and how he did it - demonic magic and shit can do that, but not why.

"Who?" Robin asked, getting into a fighting stance. Urge to beat whoever did this in his eyes.

 **"Trigon used some demonic shit that turned me mad and split the two of us,"** the Beast said as he motioned from himself to Garfield, **"Once out, after I destroyed the city, I calmed down and knew I had to find my other-half. Luckily, you guys had taken me back to the Tower."**

"I had completely lost my memory from after I had contracted Sakutia, the Beast however had kept it, since he has been with me since that incident. Neither of us can lie like this. I have no idea what Trigon had done, but I want to go back to normal," the Beast nodded along with what Garfield was saying.

 **"Like that will happen!"** my fa... Trigon shouted as he appeared next to us.

 **"I'm done running,"** the Beast proclaimed and Garfield nodded.

"Titans GO!" the bond boy shouted as we all - the now six of us - got into fighting stances and lunged towards my father.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Holy shit! This is the longest chapter of this story... of any Fanfictions I have ever written, actually. Maybe even the longest chapter of anything I have ever written... well, there was this story I wrote for a Fanfiction for Creative Writing Final, but I don't count that because it was a grade. Anyway, over 3,600!? What the Hell is wrong with me? And he I thought I wanted to abandon this story and delete it since every time I sat at my computer, I took one look at this and didn't want to touch it. I started writing it in March! I only had it to about one paragraph into the flashback when I picked it up two days ago and changed my whole flashback setup. I think it was the flashback setup that was keeping me away._

 _Anyway, I actually surprised to still see in my Email that people are still reading and faving this and me. Damn!_

 _Also, I got a job at Arby's last week. First job! Whoo!_

 _All the jokes I have found online as part of Chemistry Cat. I love him so much!_

 _Cookie to anyone that has read that looong, pointless A/N. Just needed to get some things off of my chest. Anyway... now for the few, overdo questions/comments I have:_

 _Guest: Yes, these chapters may be short, but that's not really a comment. No questions? No, "I like/hate how you did" whatever. Just a simple " All your chapters are extremely short" ... that's it. Thank you for telling me something I already know._

 _Sorry if that sounded mean, but I actually hate when people state the obvious. I really can't respond to that... and I like responding to people... even you, Mr/s Guest. :)_

 _That's the only comment..._

 _Anyway, thanks to all my new and old story favorites and followers. I appreciate it._

 _I think I only have one or two more chapters left of this story... whenever that may be. IDK what I am even going to do with it (them) yet. A fight, but then what? Any ideas?_

 _Comments, criticism, questions, following and/or favoriting are all appreciated._

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Write ya later! :)_


	8. Chapter 8 (The End)

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't think I can write fight scenes well, and I work at Arby's. Two things that I wouldn't have if I owned the Teen Titans... maybe if I owned Teen Titans Go, though..._

* * *

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

You would think that my father would have never stood a chance: an alien warrior princess, a half-human-half-robot, Batman's former apprentice, a half-human-half-demon, a friggin' BEAST... and a superhero that's currently a powerless human. Six against one - easy fight, right? Wrong! My father was able to be an excellent match for us, and that is _without_ his demon army to help him.

I watched as an unconscious Robin was thrown into Starfire. I watched as my black tendrils of magic was swatted away by Trigon. I watched as Cyborg was torn apart limb-by-limb, rendering him now useless for this fight. I watched as Starfire got out of underneath Robin and flew full-speed at my father... only to get swatted away like an annoying fly that will not leave you alone, no matter how many times you try to squash it. I watched as my father turned towards me and smiled, simultaneously catching the Beast around the neck with one hand and tossing him to the side, **"Raven, dear,"** he sweetly spoke, causing me to gag, **"join me. We can make up for all the lost father-daughter bonding we could have had."**

"Was that before or after you planned to kill me of my sixteenth birthday," I scoffed.

 **"Join me, or you'll never see you're green friend again, in either form,"** he spoke evilly while the Beast and Garfield materialize in one of his hands.

"W-what are you going to do to them?" I stammered.

 **"Nothing I haven't already done to them."** I stared at him incredulously, urging him to continue, **"I separated them with a spell that will kill the both of them in the next ten minutes if they are not reunited as one."** All of the conscious Titans gasped, the Beast growled, Starfire and Robin remained oblivious and laying next to each other like a newly wedded couple, and my father laughed. Rage started to bubble beneath the surface. **"And I'm the only one that can undo it. Killing me won't work either, it will only succeed in the two of these idiots self-destructing earlier."**

A squeak was heard, followed by Garfield's shriek of, "But I don't wanna explode!"

 **"Quiet, fool!"** Father said, shaking the hand that was holding the struggling Garfield.

Rage suddenly exploded out of me at this display. "I have a proposition for you, _Oh Great Trigon_ ," I mockingly said his name. "You undo the spell, and all of us get out of here with our lives in-tact."

 **"You care too much for this puny human to kill me."**

"Yes, but you do realize, if he dies I'll..." I paused. What was I about to say? Were my emotions right all along? Did I really... fell _that_ way about Beast Boy... Garfield... the Beast even? I guess I do.

 **"You'll what?"**

"I'll have nothing left to live for..." gasps were heard all around me: the Beast, Garfield, Cyborg's mangled form, Robin and Starfire who were just starting to wake up even gasped. There was another gasp, one which I was unsure who it was from, until I realized it was from myself. Wow, even I didn't know that was coming. "... I'll be nothing without him," I continued, teary-eyed. "At least if I'll kill you first, I'll have some sort of revenge. With Garfield dead... I'll probably end up killing myself... He's the only one that has truely loved me - for me."

"Raven..." Garfield softly trailed off while the Beast softly purred. They both then suddenly began to give off a strange sort of light, too bright to see anything. I panicked.

"Ten minutes could not have passed already!" I angrily shouted at my chuckling father.

 **"No, but you have found the only other cure for my spell... your profession of your love."** Everyone gasped when the light faded away and all that was left was... Garfield. No the blonde human boy, the green super-powered teenager. **"I may be an evil demon that had tried to destroy my daughter in a prophecy, but that does not mean I do not love you or want the best for you in the future that you now have..."** my father smiled at me as he set Garfield down on the ground. **"Sorry about any injuries I may have caused in trying to teach my daughter a lesson... one that was much need. Have a great life, and visit me sometime, Kiddo..."** my father said as he created a portal and waved goodbye. Before he stepped into the portal, he turned to me and whispered a few words that made me blush bright red, **"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding... I approve of this kid, much more than that other kid that broke your heart. I never did like him."**

"What happened?" we all mumbled at once, confusion evident on our faces.

* * *

"Welcome back, Beast Boy," Robin said as he high-fived said green teen.

"Good to be back... although, I now have two different memories to sort through.

"You mean you have the Beast's memories, Green Bean?" Cyborg asked.

"Even when the Beast did the destroying of the city?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy shook his head 'yes' with tears in his eyes.

"That wasn't you," I stated as I moved closer to Beast Boy and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he turned into me and sobbed, "but I vividly remember everything; the feel of tearing into flesh will never be erased. I will be haunted by all that blood for the remainder of my life."

"Like you are over your parents' deaths?" I quietly asked as he nodded into my now sopping wet shoulder. "Garfield," I said as I grabbed his chin and forced him to look into my eyes, "That wasn't anymore your fault than this was. Things happen in life that we cannot help. There will be people that we, as heroes, just cannot save. It's a fact of life... and it fucking sucks."

"It does," Beast Boy sniffed.

Now, come on Green Bean. I know what will cheer you up, a Vegetarian Pizza, on me," Cyborg smiled.

"Thanks, Cy, but can I have some ham on that?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Before the Beast and I became one again, we had a silent conversation, one which he requested I eat more meat."

"And by that, you mean 'some meat,'" Cyborg joked, causing the gloomy atmosphere to clear up at once as we all then left for the pizza parlor.

* * *

That night when I was meditating in bedroom, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in, Garfield," I said, sensing the aura of the person behind the door.

"Hey, Rae..." he started as he opened the door and walked into my room. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"For making me feel better earlier. For letting me cry on you. For helping my get back to normal..."

"It was nothing," I lightly blushed.

"You're wrong. It was everything... to me..." Garfield started to blush. "Did you really mean what you said before I merged back together?"

"Y-yes," I fiercely blushed.

"How would you feel to know I feel the same," Garfield said as he came nose-to-nose with me. While certain emotions raged inside of me, I remained silent. I vaguely wondered when he had gotten so tall... so muscular... I listened to his warm, even breaths... I stared into his eyes that were staring right back into mine, staring into his jade orbs as he stared into my amethyst ones. The two of us just stood there, staring at each other in silence, until Garfield moved. His arms snaked up to my waist and he leaned in, closing his lips onto mine.

My world stopped. It was filled with pure ecstasy. I kissed back immediately, enjoying the feeling this was giving to me. It wasn't long until we were laying on my bed, Garfield on top of me, straddling me. I made sure the door was closed... and locked. Never breaking the kiss, Garfield started to take my top off so I could join him in being shirtless... when he took his off, I will never know... although at the time I didn't care. Instead, I was too busy starting, and silently cheering in glee, over the fact that he did, in fact, have a six pack. It was like watching a movie as he snaked his hands into my bottoms in order to take them off, as I did the exact same to him.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the slight tears. The first thing that I was aware of was that my groin hurt. The second was that I was naked. The third was that I was lovingly wrapped in an equally nude male's arms and that _something_ of this green boy was painfully poking into my thigh. I turned my body so that we were face-to-face to each other. "Garfield," I softly said as I poked him in the shoulder, successfully waking him up.

"What?" he questioned, still groggy.

"It's morning and we should probably head down for breakfast before the others begin to ask questions."

"About what?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I deadpanned. His eyes suddenly shot wide open and he bolted upright.

"Did we... last night?" the boy asked.

"Yup." The boy suddenly paled.

"Does this mean we are now a thing?" he asked.

"If we weren't, that would make last night extremely awkward," I replied as we both started to get dressed, Garfield never taking his eyes off of me.

* * *

"Morning," Cyborg called with a wave as Garfield and I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," we both replied as we walked, or in my case - slightly limped, to the table in the center.

"Did you two go to sleep alright?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes..." I trailed off.

"Did you two get to sleep pretty late?"

"I don't know what time I got to sleep, let alone what time Raven got to sleep," replied an irritated Beast Boy, hand holding his head above the table.

"Let me try this again. Did you two have 'fun' last night,"Cyborg smiled as Starfire entered the room, leaving now all five Titans in the kitchen.

I blushed. "W-what do you mean?" I asked as I put my hood up to hid my face that is now as red as a tomato. Garfield, however, had a different reaction.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he asked as he stood up, staring at Cyborg.

"W-what I m-mean," Cyborg stammered at the look on his buddy's face and the face that he cursed, which is something that he hadn't done since his Beast side and human side split.

"Cyborg. Don't," Robin commanded, unsure of what he was going to say, but having a strong idea considering the words that were spoken and the general atmosphere.

Cyborg regained his confidence, "What I mean is you two should be more quiet and secretive when you do the nasty," Cyborg started to laugh, I blushed even more, Starfire and Robin just stared between me and Garfield, sometimes looking from Beast Boy to Cyborg, and back again. Garfield just stared at Cyborg with a murderous look on his face before he lunged.

"I was just joking!" Cyborg screamed as the other three Titans pried Garfield off of him. "I never actually thought you two did. Judging by his reaction though..." Cyborg paled, "You two really did the nasty, didn't you?" His two responses were a growl from Beast Boy, still intent on ripping him to shreds, and a blushed nod from me.

Cyborg fainted. Robin stared, then fainted as well. Starfire smiled and gave Garfield and I a bone-crushing hug.

... so much for breakfast... or keeping this a secret.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Oh, my... did I just write that? I guess I did. Wow._

 _Three points for me for actually writing the next chapter this soon._

 _Three points for me for writing the closest thing I have ever written to sex. And yes, they did have sex._

 _._

 _Did anyone even read my last chapter, because I have 0 reviews for it. *gasp* Are all of my reviewers tired of this story? This story that is finished... all but one more chapter, the epilogue. Please, doesn't anyone want to talk to me?_

 _Like, tell me, how was this chapter? Was the beginning rushed? Is Trigon severely OOC? Maybe. Maybe, yes. Maybe, yes._

 _Well, one more chapter for this. Do not expect it this weekend because I work both days. Maybe Tuesday. Monday I have a doctor's appointment and I am going to take my college placement test, oh joy *eye roll*. Tuesday I also have a doctor's appointment, but nothing else._

 _Well, thanks for reading. Thanks to all of my past and new favorites and followers. Please, if you have not already done it, favorite, follow, and/or review. I appreciate all of them. I even appreciate criticism... as long as it is constructive._

 _See yas! :)_


	9. Chapter 9 (Epilogue)

_**A/N:** A new Chapter? So soon?_

 _Yes._

 _So, here is the epilogue. Enjoy. :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Do I have to write this on every chapter? I. Do. Not. Own. The. Teen. Titans._

* * *

 **The Incident**

 **Chapter Nine: Epilogue**

* * *

 **No POV**

"You all know the story of what happened one August in Jump City to this band of superheroes. What you don't know is what happened afterwards, but I do, and I can tell you. All of the cameras that I have hidden in their tower tells me the story, from beginning to ending... and many more juicy stories like it.

"I bet you want to know what happened. I bet you all think I am evil to keep you all in suspense... well that's my job, being a villain and all...

"Okay, okay. Stop throwing shoes at me, I'll tell you. Damn superhero fans," the villain in all black with a half orange half black mask muttered darkly.

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

A purple haired girl wearing a long, violet and black dress. She fixed the veil on her head, then started to walk down the halls of Titans Tower, slowly making her way towards the Common Room. Once she reached the door, she paused. Her grip tightened around her bouquet of roses that matched her current outfit - black and violet - when she heard the "Wedding March" start to play in the other room. The girl's feet refused to move from their current spot.

"Friend," a redheaded girl softly spoke as she entered through the door, towards the purple haired girl, as if sensing her emotions. She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder before continuing, "it is for the best," she softly smiled, "for the three of you. Maybe this will help," the redhead said as she stuck a green rose into the center of her friend's bouquet.

"Thanks, Starfire," the purple haired girl muttered. "But I'm only sixteen! Don't you think that is a bit young."

"Friend Raven, you are almost seventeen. On my planet, as well as some countries here on Earth, people marry quiet young, even as young as nine."

"Yes, but we still have our whole lives in front of us. We should be able to wait for years!"

"Friend Raven. What is done is done," Starfire stated sadly, but then she brightened up as she took her hand off of Raven's shoulder, "Besides, you will now have another person to spend your future with," Raven smiled back. "Now, go," Starfire said as she began to push Raven towards the door, "Friend Beast Boy is waiting, and I believe he is feeling like you... what is the word... stood him up."

Raven and Starfire appeared in the Common Room. Starfire quickly sat down as Raven looked around. An aisle was formed in the center of the room, with chairs filled with people on either side. In the chairs were many people: all the members of all the different Towers of the Teen Titans, all of the members of the Justice League, her father and a few other villains, a few other no names - like Control Freak.

Raven took in the surrounding decorations: an assortment of blacks, violets, and greens to represent the two about to be wed in holy matrimony. She then looked ahead of her.

Standing on the makeshift altar, was a green skinned boy with green hair and eyes. He was in a dashing black tux with violet accents. He was smiling at her with a 100-watt smile, causing any and all fears the purple haired girl might have had left to melt away. She walked up to join him on the altar, careful to make sure that she did not walk too fast, careful to not let her eagerness show. She turned our Cyborg as he began the commencement, only focusing on one thing... her future family. She was happy to be marrying the guy of her dreams... but she was even happier to know that her unborn child would have a father.

* * *

"Yeah... I may be a villain," sobbed the black clad villain, "but even the great Slade has a soft spot for these sorts of things."

"Anyway..." started a red and black clad figure as he suddenly joined our villain, "Stop crying. It's a happy ending, whoop-de-fucking-doo. Of course it is, our author can be a sap."

"Deadpool, what are you doing here? You're in the wrong universe!" Slade said to the red clad figure.

"Duh, I'm Deadpool," Deadpool said before he then shot Slade. "Now then, kiddies, the moral of the story is: you can get pregnant the first time you have sex... and wait to have sex and to fall in love until you are either old enough or have a relationship like these two fucking heroes who just could not keep it in their pants. He was fucking 14! For God's sake, he couldn't even use protection!"

Deadpool sighed as he began to pace the room, "At least he had the balls to tap that... and besides, I have the sex tape, thank you _Slade_ and your cameras, Deadpool out!" Deadpool shouted before he then shot himself in the head.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So, I wrote this after work today. I think I am tired, because... what the fuck did I just produce? Why Slade? Why Deadpool? I actually can't stop laughing._

 _Anyway, I have never been to a wedding, so I don't know what happens, although this is the second time I have actually written about one (which is an original story about original characters. I play to put that series of stories on my DeviantArt one day... I am under the same name there)._

 _Also, yay! I actually finished a fanfic for once... and it only took over a year... for only nine chapters. At least I don't have to worry about this anymore (man that sounded better in my head XD )._

 _Just a random statement: corned beef is amazing... although that is probably my Irish side coming out. :)_

 _So, thanks for all of my readers, followers, and reviewers. Special thanks to all of the people that have stayed with me since the beginning of the fanfiction... if there are actually any of you left._

 _If anyone is confused... so am I. :) Anyway, this story takes place in August. Beast Boy is 14 and his birthday is November 25th, Raven is 16 and her birthday is December 31st (get it, end of the world, end of the year), Cyborg is 22 and his birthday is January 29th, Robin is 19 and his birthday is September 9th, and Starfire is also 19 with her birthday being December 3rd. BB and Rae get together and have sex, Rae gets pregnant and the two of them get married in mid December. BB is now 15, and Star and Rob are 20. Rae is still 16. Just in case ya were wondering. ;)_

 _Toodles. :)_

 _Oh, jeeze. That sounds agonizingly stupid._

 _Later! :)_


End file.
